Gentle Soul, Sad Heart
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU Crossover: What if Carrie met the Jedi? How does this change the course of their destinies? This story centers on Carrie and her struggle for redemption as she walks the path of the Jedi as well as guiding her way through the Clone Wars and ROTS. First crossover for these book and series. Much better than it sounds.
1. Prologue and Carrie

**Author's Note: I've rewritten this chapter because reviewers have complained about Carrie's reaction to Ahsoka Tano. Without further ado, enjoy this revised chapter.**

* * *

Prologue

She hugged her knees to her chest in an attempt to shield herself from the cruel world that mistreated her. The last thing she remembered upon waking up was a woman in a dark cloak walking...no...floating towards her while she grieved over her Mother's corpse...the woman she killed.

The moment she woke up, she knew she wasn't in her home town, or anywhere close to it. That thought both relieved and terrified her since that was the town she basically destroyed the moment she snapped from all the torment her peers put her through. When she got a hold of her barings, she left the room she was in, but not without destroying the door that confined her inside. However, upon stepping out of the room, she found herself in a corridor when strange creatures pointed what looked like advanced guns at her. She didn't think, she allowed instinct to take over, along with her powers, and killed them.

When she realized what she had done, she left her prison and ran into the forest that surrounded the facility until she found refuge in a cave. The same one she has currently balled herself up in for protection and security, just wanting the world to leave her in peace.

* * *

Chapter 1

Two Jedi starships and clone ship touched down on the planet's surface outside the facility that did illegal experiments for the Separatists. The cockpits opened before a squad of clone troopers marched out with weapons drawn and three Jedi hopping out of their starships. Two in particular, a master and padawan, sharing a starship as the latter followed her master as the approached the facility, shocked when they saw the front entrance open, or rather bombed judging by how it looked.

"This does not look good." Captain Rex said, keeping his weapon in front of him as he signalled his men to secure a perimeter around the structure as he carefully checked for traps anywhere along the entryway.

"Did the Separatists know we were coming?" Ahsoka mused, touching along the edges of the doorway, wanting to know what happened and who did this.

"Can't be the first time, Snips." Anakin paused, concentrating on the Force, trying to find any lifesigns within the structure, "I don't sense any life inside this place." he said, stepping inside, keeping his senses open as Obi-wan came by his side, making sure that his former padawan didn't draw his lightsaber first before asking questions.

Going further inside the facility, they met up with Captain Rex who beckoned them over, "Sirs, we found something." he said as he lead them towards a corridor where it was littered with dead bodies, all of which surrounding a doorway that was blasted open from the inside.

Anakin knelt down by one of the bodies, "This happened quite recently." he said after a brief inspection until his eyes widened, "Not a single mark on them." he said as Ahsoka knelt beside him, "What are you talking about?" she asked before Anakin pointed out, "There's no blaster marks on them...or anywhere for that matter." he said, picking up a blaster, noting how it was still full as he looked to the other dead bodies before standing up with his padawan as Obi-wan walked into the room.

"Whatever they were holding here, they clearly underestimated it's power." Obi-wan said, looking around the room, trying to find something, anything that could tell them what went on before the people here died.

"If it has power, then it can be a weapon." Anakin surmised, taking note of the human sized bed and the damaged doorway as he stepped inside as well, determining that it was a person they kept here before he or she broke free.

"And if it is a weapon, then they'll use it for war." Obi-wan added, finding nothing as Ahsoka walked over to the bed, seeing an indentation of a body that once laid there. Suddenly, she felt a wave of emotion within this room, something that made her gut twist and her heart ache. The young Togrutan almost lost her balance before she steadied herself, the sheer force of negative emotions were suffocating.

"Ahsoka, what wrong?" Anakin said in concern for his padawan as he swiftly came to her side, watching as she took deep breaths to calm herself before she was able to speak, "The person that was here...they were in pain...so much pain...sadness...and loneliness. It's hard to breathe in here." she said, as though in a trance before turning her head to her masters, her eyes filling with tears.

"She's right, there's a great disturbance in the Force here...one that has endured a great deal of suffering." Obi-wan said, feeling the instability within the room, just as strongly as Ahsoka feels.

"They must still be out there." Anakin said before he comlinked Rex, "Rex, send a search party outside the facility, whoever these people confined here might still be out there." he ordered before the clone captain replied over the comlink, "Copy that, General. Rex out."

"Maybe I should join the search party. The air is suffocating here." Ahsoka said, wanting to leave this room and get some fresh air outside.

"Go ahead, Snips. But be careful." Anakin said as his padawan smiled up at him, "Aren't I always?" Anakin opened his mouth, but Ahsoka cut him off with a fake glare, "Don't answer that." she said before walking off, leaving a slightly smiling Jedi Knight and amused Jedi Master in that room as she stepped outside, breathing in the much needed air.

Something on the ground twinkled at the corner of her eye, catching her attention before walking over to the object and picking it up. It was a necklace with a silver chain and a silver cross with a person on it. Though bewildered by this piece of jewelry, she pocketed the necklace before she felt another wave of emotions coming from her left, only it wasn't as bad as it was in that room. Against her better judgement, she decided to follow the source, hopefully in doing so, would find whoever was trapped in the facility.

Carefully walking through the vegetation in the forest, she felt the emotions get stronger, she sensed the same sadness and loneliness with a hint of guilt. It swirled around her, as though it was calling her as she got closer until she came upon a cave.

' _They must be in there_.' Ahsoka thought to herself as she walked slowly to the opening, being prepared for anything that might jump out at her. Stepping inside the cave, she steadily made her way through the darkness, using the Force to guide her as she searched for the person within.

The sound of someone sniffing drew her closer until she found a young girl around her age curled up in a fetal position, crying into her knees. From the dim light the cave's opening provided, she was able to make out strawberry blonde hair that was matted and disheveled.

"Hello?" Ahsoka called out, catching the young girl's attention as she tensed up before peeking from behind her knees, revealing bright blue tear-filled eyes that went wide when they saw the Togruta standing before them.

Ahsoka held her hands in front of her, showing the girl that she meant no harm as she slid closer, "It's okay, I'm here to help you. My name is-"

"...alone..." the girl cut her off, though it was inaudible, Ahsoka heard her nonetheless.

"Uh, sorry?" Ahsoka asked, confused as the girl shook, "I want...to be alone." the girl said, choking on her words, as though it has been has since she last spoke.

Ahsoka saw how scared this girl was, and tried to show her that she wasn't a threat, "I'm not here to hurt you. Please, just trust me, I-whoa!" Ahsoka was suddenly lifted off the ground until her feet dangled as the girl lifted her hand, her eyes filled with fear and distrust.

"You're Force sensitive." Ahsoka said, shocked and surprised, finally understanding why she felt this girl's emotions.

The girl opened her mouth as she lifted Ahsoka higher, "Get...OUT!" she screamed flinging her hand forward, launching Ahsoka out of the cave until she landed on her back with a thump. She groaned at the impact, the force of that girl left her winded as she lifted her comm to her face, "Master Skywalker...I found her. Head East from the facility until you find a cave...and me lying on the ground. Ouch." she winced as she struggled to get up before stumbling towards the mouth of the cave and sat beside said cave.

It didn't take long for her Master and Obi-wan to arrive along with Rex and a couple of clones, "Ahsoka, are you alright?" Anakin exclaimed, rushing over to her as she stood up, using the wall as support with a sheepish grin, "Oh, I'm fine, I was thrown out of the cave. Nothing new." she said, wincing at the throbbing in her back.

"What happened in there?" Obi-wan asked, looking towards the cave as Ahsoka dusted herself off, "Well, I found the girl." she simply said, as though it was the most common thing in the world.

"And…?" Anakin urged as Ahsoka sighed, "She's Force sensitive, human, looks around my age, and she's very scared." she said, glancing at the cave for a moment before turning back to the Jedi whose eyes' widened at this discovery.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed, his eyes lingering on the cave, sensing the girl as well before turning back to his padawan, "Have you tried talking to her?"

Ahsoka frowned at him, "Oh, I tried, but then I got thrown out by her use of the Force." she answered, being snippy and not happy with how she was practically manhandled in that cave.

"Yeah, bad question, sorry." Anakin apologized before Obi-wan drew their attention back to the matter at hand, "If this girl is scared and Force sensitive, then she might not be able to control her power with the state her mind is in."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Anakin asked before his former master answered, "We can't very well remove her by force, that would just cause damage, possibly death seeing what happened at the facility." Obi-wan said, trying to weigh out his options as he stroked his beard with a contemplative expression.

Ahsoka stared at the inside of the cave, still feeling that girl's emotions and couldn't help but feel pity for her. There was something unbearable about her sadness, like a disease that was slowly killing her while she still breathed, which seemed more painful for the girl.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the cave with a determined expression before Anakin grabbed, "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" he questioned, confused by her sudden action.

"I'm going to try talking to her again. Look, I know this sounds crazy and dangerous, but I feel she might respond better to someone around her age." Ahsoka explained, the Jedi Knights looking at her as though she lost her mind.

"She threw you out." Anakin responded as Ahsoka sighed, "I know that, I accidently startled her, so it's understandable. I'll keep the comlink on while I talk to her. Trust me." she said, reassuring them that she'll be fine.

Anakin and Obi-wan looked to each other, unsure whether or not her going in there is such a good idea before they relented, "Just be extra careful, Snips."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded before proceeding further into the cave, turning on the comlink on her wrist to keep them updated. It wasn't long before she found the girl in the same spot she left her in with her face buried her knees. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to 'get out'." the girl said, hearing the Togruta's footsteps get closer.

Ahsoka stopped a good three feet from the girl, "Look, I know you don't like being disturbed, but believe me when I say that I don't mean you any harm." she said, trying to connect with the girl who was infected with a painful sadness before said girl started to raise her hand with the intent to throw Ahsoka out. "I don't know what you are, or what kind of hell I've been sent to, but you're not allowed anywhere near me." The girl said, not knowing what creature Ahsoka is as she prepared to use her power again.

"Wait!" Ahsoka exclaimed, fishing something out of her pocket when she remembered what she found outside, "Is this yours?" she asked, pulling out the necklace that made quiet clicking sounds as it dangled from her hand.

The girl lifted her head in response, revealing fearful blue eyes that widened further when she saw the necklace, giving her an innocent demeanor. Her shaking hand called the necklace to her, said necklace floating out of Ahsoka's hand and towards the girl's awaiting fingers that closed around the pendant before bringing it closer to her, a sigh of relief leaving her.

Looking up at Ahsoka, she said, "Thank you." before fastening the necklace around her neck, her hand touching cross tenderly for along moment.

Ahsoka smiled, "You're welcome. I'm Ahsoka Tano." she said introducing herself before the frightened girl asked, "What _are_ you? You're not human."

Ahsoka blinked her eyes in bewilderment, "I'm a Togruta, from planet Shili." she answered, but the girl still looked confused.

"I don't know what that is. I'm dead aren't I, so am I not in hell?" she asked, confused if whether she did die and was sent to hell like she deserved.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "No! You're alive like I am." she exclaimed, not understanding what this girl is saying before asking, "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl was hesitant before opening her mouth, "Ca-Carrie White. I'm supposed to be dead." she added, shrinking further into the rock wall.

"Nah, you're still breathing." Ahsoka said as she stepped forward, only to be held back by an invisible force. Stumbling back in confusion, she raised her hand to feel what stopped her and realized that it was a wall that held her back.

"You shouldn't get any closer." Carrie said, unease returning to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her legs again.

Ahsoka tapped the invisible wall, very impressed by her technique, "Hey, I'm not here to hurt you." she said to Carrie again, trying to assure her that she had nothing to fear from her.

"It's not you I'm afraid of, it's what I might accidentally do to you if you come too close." Carrie explained, keeping her shield up for both of their protection as she rested her chin on her knees, her eyes not leaving Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's eyes widened slightly, not expecting her explanation as she realized, "Is that why you threw me out?"

"Sorry." Carrie said, looking embarrassed, but Ahsoka waved it off, "Eh, it's no big deal, I get tossed about on a daily basis." she said, making Carrie smile that quickly turned into a frown and asked, "Why are you here?"

Ahsoka awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, not sure how to explain the reason for her being here, "Well...you see...we came here to investigate illegal experimentation that was happening at that facility not too far from here." she explained, catching the tension in Carrie's frame before she added, "When we got there, the people inside were already dead." she paused, watching as Carrie clenched her fist, unintentionally causing the rock wall of the cave to crack from her power, making Ahsoka jump a little.

"Did you kill them?" Ahsoka asked carefully after a silence as Carrie looked down in guilt and shame, "I didn't mean to...I got scared." she began, "I just wanted to leave that room...but they pointed their weapons at me." Carrie paused, remembering their fearful faces before she killed them, "It was an accident, I never wanted to kill anyone." tears streamed down her face, the guilt of taking a life was still fresh as she curled further into herself, "So please, if you have any sense of self preservation, you and your friends must leave." she said, begging the Togruta to run away before she snaps again.

Ahsoka's face held pity and sorrow for this girl whose guilt and fear for other people's lives was genuine. The Force that surrounded Carrie was raw and untrained, it's no wonder those people were dead. "What about you? Where will you go?" Ahsoka asked as Carrie gave her a mournful smile.

"I won't go anywhere. This is where I'll stay, where no one will hurt me, and I won't hurt them." Carrie answered, looking down in sadness and resolve, feeling that this is what's best for everyone.

"Inside this cave?" Ahsoka asked incredulity, with Carrie nodding before she asked, "Won't you be lonely?" a bitter laugh was her answer, "I've been alone since before I was born. Seventeen years without love or friendship...I'm used to it." Carrie said, closing her eyes, "It's better this way. Dying alone without anyone hurting you, trying to kill you, or trying to kill them is what's best." she paused, the painful memories of her awful childhood surfacing, "Before I woke up in that facility, the people who tormented me created a hatred that has burned itself within my soul, and I used that hatred to kill them in the most horrible ways that can only be imagined by a monster. Because I was weak, I gave into my hatred and now my soul will be cast into hell for my sins." Carrie finished, not wanting to look up at the Togruta who stared at her in shock and sadness.

A person who feels the weight of her guilt over killing people is rare nowadays, especially in times of war. But this girl, there's something about her that is left unexplained, she says she felt hatred when she killed her tormentors, yet Ahsoka could feel none of it. Why is that?

Ahsoka crouched down to sit cross legged at the distance Carrie wanted her to maintain, finding this position easier for them to converse without one standing over the other, "Carrie, what you did, the murders you committed...aren't the first that I've heard of, and believe me when I tell you that I've seen and experienced plenty in my line of work." she paused, staring at Carrie directly whose eyes remained on the ground, "But...you _are_ one of the few that actually feels remorse over what you've done. All honesty, that makes you more human than monster." she said, making Carrie look at her in surprise, "And I've met my fair share of monsters that have made even the bravest shake in their boots." Ahsoka added, watching Carrie stare at her in surprise and confusion.

For the first time in her life, someone didn't run away from her, or showed fear and disgust. This kindness was foreign to her, and it scared her more than ever. False kindness is one of the cruelest things anyone could do because it crushes people's hopes and happiness, especially for those like herself who starve for friendship and belonging. Something no one ever wanted to give her.

"Ahsoka, right?" The Togruta nodded, "Why are you being nice to me? You should be afraid, disgusted, you should run away. That's what everyone hasdone, so why aren't you?" she asked, wanting to know why this girl, this Ahsoka, would even try to come close, let alone talk to her.

"Because you're a person." she said, getting the sense that not one single person even tried to befriend this girl, "Whatever they did to you, the people who hurt you, they were obviously a bunch of idiots if they couldn't see you suffering. The pain you're in right now, it's not from hatred because I don't sense even a hint of it." Ahsoka said, telling Carrie what she couldn't sense from her as the latter stared at her in confusion, "The pain I'm feeling from you, doesn't come from hatred...guilt I sense, yes...but right now, all I've felt from the moment I entered this cave is unbearable sadness."

"Sad? Why do you say that?" Carrie asked, shocked by what Ahsoka said, not understanding what she meant by her not feeling hate even after all the years of suffering.

"Because I felt it." Ahsoka said, closing her eyes, focusing on that emotion through the Force, "I felt it in that room you were confined in, and I feel it now." she opened her eyes that shone with her own tears, "That sadness, it's more painful than darkness itself. It didn't come from killing alone, it's something else, something deeper. Please, tell me...let me help you." she said, her throat constricting from the heart wrenching emotion that radiated off this girl.

Carrie's eyes filled with tears, no one ever acknowledged her sadness, not even her own Mother. Those who did see her sadness used it for their own amusement, that in turn fostered a power inside of her within that pain until it became too much for her to bear.

Gritting her teeth in an attempt keep the cry of anguish inside, she said, "Nobody loved me, not even my own Mother." Carrie answered, the face of that woman coming into her mind, "The pain began with her...I was a cancer my Father gave to her." she began, remembering what her Mother said to her since childhood, "I was born from my Father's sin, and because of that, she called _me_ a sin. Everytime I did something, she'd call it a sin and lock me inside the closet to pray for forgiveness." she said, the memories of those awful moments that gave her a terrible case of claustrophobia and isolation. "Because of her insanity, people kept their distance and mocked me, and in doing so, I suffered the pain of loneliness that has lasted for years on end. When it finally became too much, I killed them all, even my own Mother for trying to kill me." she paused, the image of her Mother's lifeless face still haunting her, "Despite all the horrible things she did to me, I still love her, and I wish I didn't kill her the way I did." she said, the guilt over committing patricide ripping at her heart.

Ahsoka's heart broke at Carrie's story. A life full of loneliness all caused by a Mother who hurt her in the worst way possible sparked a feeling of anger towards the woman who caused this girl anguish.

"I'm so sorry." Ahsoka said, wishing there was some way for her to change what happened to this girl.

"It is my sin to bear. So you shouldn't be the one to apologize." Carrie said, feeling at peace knowing that someone actually listened to her, "You are the first one who knows my sorrow, as well as my crime. For that, I thank you." she said, smiling at the Ahsoka who asked, "Why?"

"I confessed to you, now I can die here with a clear conscience." Carrie said with a resolved smile, feeling at peace with herself.

Ahsoka didn't know how to respond to Carrie's intent to die. She may have fought in battles where her comrades willingly sacrificed their lives in the heat of battle, but this girl...from the way she grew up, it was hardly living in her, or anyone's opinion. Plus, the power she demonstrated, she was strong in the Force, strong and untrained. To let her die would be a waste seeing the potential she has into becoming a Jedi with the capacity for doing good with the proper guidance.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here to die. It's just not right." Ahsoka began, "You feel remorse for what you've done. That means you're a good person who can do great things with your powers. Don't throw your life away when you can help others who need saving." Ahsoka said, refusing to leave this girl alone since she didn't get the chance, a real chance to live.

"Why do you say that? I can't be around people without hurting them if I'm unable to control it." Carrie said, not trusting herself with the safety of other people if needed.

Ahsoka smiled before taking her lightsaber off her belt and igniting it, Carrie's eyes widened surprise, but didn't feel frightened at the beauty of Ahsoka's weapon. Ahsoka chuckled before she levitated her saber above their heads and spun it around in a steady manner. Carrie was spellbound by this display and couldn't tear her eyes away even as it floated back to the Togruta's hand before switching it off.

Ahsoka kept smiling at Carrie, "You see Carrie, you're not alone." she said, refastening the lightsaber back to her belt, "The power you yourself demonstrated was you using the Force."

"The Force?" Carrie asked, inching closer to the padawan, interested in what she was talking about.

"The Force is what connects all living things. It is not about moving rocks and other objects, it is a balance that keeps the galaxy alive." Ahsoka explained to the best of her abilities since she herself is still a student, "I'm part of an Order that utilizes the light side of the Force in order to keep peace throughout the galaxy. We're called Jedi, and you can be a Jedi too if you gave it a chance." Ahsoka said, feeling that Carrie will want to be part of something good.

"Could...you teach me?" Carrie asked, almost shyly, since this was bigger than she could comprehend.

"I'd love to, but I'm still a padawan learner, so I'm yet qualified to be your Master." Ahsoka said, earning a confused look from Carrie before she quickly explained, "A padawan is an apprentice and every apprentice has a Master to teach the ways of the Jedi until they are ready to become full fledged Jedi. Once they become full fledged Jedi, they themselves will take on their own padawans and will continue the cycle as destined." Ahsoka explained with a bright smile that brought one onto Carrie's face.

"Your Master, is he...nice?" Carrie asked, unsure how to better phrase it as Ahsoka smiled at her, "You bet he's nice, he's also courageous, protective, impulsive, reckless and loyal to his friends. But more than that, he's family, just like everyone at the Jedi Temple. It's one big family." she said, tears shimmering in Carrie's eyes, only these were of envy.

"Family." Carrie said, looking down, feeling unworthy of such a concept since it was also foreign to her, "I'm not sure they will accept me into their Order, let alone their family."

Ahsoka had an understanding look as she slid closer to her until they were at arms length, "I know it seems overwhelming. But believe me when I say that you can do some real good for people who need it." she said, trying to make her see the good that comes with her joining.

"But what if I lose control again, I'll hurt people, I'll become a monster." Carrie saidurself, doubting herself, unsure if she even could become what Ahsoka was suggesting.

Ahsoka shook her head, "You won't. You know yourself, and you need a teacher that can show you how to control your powers." she said, hoping to give her confidence, "The person you were in the past, let it go. It's hard to forgive yourself for the deaths of the people you killed, but I believe that by being a Jedi, you can atone for those sins. If anyone deserves a second chance at life, it's you." Ahsoka said, wanting nothing more than to take Carrie home where she'll be safe and be who she is born to be.

Carrie couldn't help but stare at Ahsoka, the way she spoke, trying to convince her to keep living and become a Jedi made her heart soar. This padawan was offering her a way out of her pain, a place of belonging, something she has longed for since she was a child.

"Tell me Ahsoka, why do you want me to come with you?" Carrie asked, wanting to be sure that this wasn't a trick to hurt her like last time, she didn't want to suffer the same results that brought her to where she is right now.

"Because I know a good soul worth saving, and you need a friend...plus I need another female friend in this line of work. I work with too many men for me to identify with." Ahsoka said with fake misery that made Carrie laugh before the former extended her hand out the girl, "So what do you say, will you trust me?" she asked, offering her hand, along with her friendship.

Carrie looked from the Togruta's hand to the warm smile that Ahsoka reserved for her. She couldn't sense any form of deceit or trickery from her. This was the biggest decision of her life, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to take this kind of step. The murders she committed will forever haunt her until she's dead, but maybe as a Jedi, she can atone for what she's done as Ahsoka suggested. The idea of helping and protecting people with others like herself was certainly appealing to her since she won't have to feel alone anymore. She wants to do right by her powers, and hope to God that she'll be forgiven when her time comes.

Carrie's hand clasped Ahsoka's with shy confidence and a small smile which the latter returned with beaming enthusiasm before pulling her to her feet and guiding her out of the cave. Carrie looped her arm in Ahsoka's as they approached the mouth of the cave with the former clinging to her new friend in apprehension.

"It's okay Carrie, I'm right here. These are the first steps." Ahsoka said, patting Carrie's hand as they stepped out of the cave. Carrie had to shield her eyes from the sunlight, after being in that cave for hours, she needed time to adjust to the light before she could open her eyes fully. When she finally adjusted to the sunlight, she found herself surrounded by men in white armour and two men who stood out, one with a beard and the other with a scar over his eye.

Carrie immediately felt uncomfortable and fearful as she clung closer to Ahsoka, as though to hide herself as the padawan squeezed her hand in reassurance, "It's alright, they're my friends." she said as they were approached by the two men before Ahsoka introduced them, "Carrie, these are Master Obi-wan Kenobi and my Master, Anakin Skywalker." she gestured to the bearded man then to the one with the scar respectfully.

"Nice to meet you." Anakin said, holding his hand out in greeting, making Carrie flinch back slightly due to her lack of experience with the opposite gender her Mother isolated her from.

"Don't worry, he only looks scary." Ahsoka said, teasing her Master, hoping to ease the tension within Carrie.

"Hey." Anakin said in offence that quickly went away when Carrie laughed behind her hand, seeing the tension leave her immediately before she slowly extended her hand out to grasp Anakin's, "N-Nice to m-meet you. My name is Carrie White." she stammered out shyly as she shook his hand before releasing it.

"Well, it's wonderful to finally meet you Carrie White. You certainly are strong with the Force." Obi-wan said politely, the girl's wide innocent eyes looking up at him curiously, "We have much to discuss, but for now, let's get off this planet. We'll talk on the cruiser." he added, giving the clones the order to gather everyone and return to said cruiser.

Carrie nodded as Ahsoka led her behind the Jedi Masters as they made their way through the forest back to their starships. When they arrived at their means of transports, Carrie couldn't help but stare at the starships in amazement since it's her first time seeing such things.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Ahsoka said, watching Carrie's expression that quickly morphed into a frown which made Ahsoka guilty when she realized what she said, "Oh right, sorry." she apologized, remembering Carrie's isolation.

"It's fine, it happens." Carrie said, smiling slightly at her newfound friend who returned it with a squeeze to her hand.

"Alright Snips, get in. I'm ready to go home. Carrie, you're riding with Obi-wan." Anakin said as he opened the cockpit of his starship.

Carrie immediately became apprehensive, "Uh, wait, what? Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea." she said, staring at the starship in hesitation since she never flew in any aircraft before.

"Don't worry, you're in safe hand. Obi-wan's a safer pilot, you can trust him." Ahsoka said, trying to assure her that she has nothing to be scared of.

"I don't like what you're implying." Anakin said as Ahsoka laughed at his reaction as Obi-wan watched them in amusement before he beckoned Carrie over, "Carrie White, if you would come over here for a second." he requested before Carrie separated from Ahsoka to approach the Jedi Master.

Once she stood before him, he said, "Now, since you'll be sitting behind me for the duration of the flight, I need you not to panic in any shape or form. The flight will be short, so it will be an easy ride for you until we reach the cruiser. Do you understand?" he asked, looking at her directly as Carrie nodded hestantly, "Yes sir."

Obi-wan smiled, "Good, now, let's get you situated." he said stepping aside to help her into the back seat of the cockpit. Once she was strapped in, she let out a breath in order to stay calm as everything closed around her for the flight.

"I already contacted the Jedi cruiser, they'll be expecting us soon." Obi-wan said to Anakin over intercom as he started the engines before it raised itself off the ground. Looking back at his passenger he asked, "How are you feeling?"

Carrie gave him a slight smile, "I'm alright...I hope." she added in a small voice when she saw they were leaving the ground.

"It gets easier. Unless you're flying with Anakin." Obi-wan said with a smile, making Carrie do the same before the intercom beeped, "I heard that Obi-wan." Anakin's voice filled the cockpit, making Carrie giggle behind her hand as Obi-wan returned, "You were meant to." he said as the took off into the air.

Carrie clutched the armrests, "This is fine, I'm fine...I hope I'm fine." she said quietly as she looked out the window, staying calm as they passed through the atmosphere and saw the giant cruiser in sight that got bigger as they got closer.

"You're fine." Obi-wan assured her as they approached the cruiser while Carrie leaned back in her seat, her hand traveling to her cross, saying a silent prayer as she got closer to the first step towards her new life, her hope for redemption.


	2. Midichlorian

Chapter 2

"Ow." Carrie winced as Obi-wan took as sample of her blood for her midichlorian test.

"Sorry about that. Standard protocol for every Jedi candidate." Obi-wan apologized as he did her midichlorian test on a datapad.

The moment everyone arrived on the cruiser, Anakin and Ahsoka left for the bridge to contact the Jedi Council of their latest discovery while Obi-wan took Carrie to the medical bay to determine whether or not she has enough midichlorian to make her a Jedi. The second reason however, was to check her for any injuries or ailments she might have in her system.

The data pad started beeping as it read Obi-wan the results, but Carrie was unable to understand any of it from where she sat on the medical bed. "Um, is it bad?" Carrie asked, not wanting to get her hopes up as she tried to read Obi-wan's expression to figure out if the results read good or bad.

Obi-wan faced her with an impressed smile, "Quite the contrary, young one, your midichlorian count is very surprising. Not as many as Master Yoda's, but it shows that you have the potential." he said, making Carrie smile at his words before Obi-wan added, "However," her smile fell, "it will be the Council's decision on whether or not you will be allowed to train as a Jedi. Most initiates are brought in at infancy and seeing how old you are and the power you possess at the most crucial time in the galaxy, there will be some debate and more arguments." Obi-wan said, frowning at the look of disappointment on the young girl's face that mirrored his own since he himself can see the capabilities she could bring to the Order.

Carrie nodded mournfully, "I understand." she said, needing to accept whatever comes with the higher ups decision, "If I'm not accepted, I'll accept their choice. But may I ask you something?" she asked, Obi-wan nodding before she continued, "If I'm not allowed to serve the Order, is there a way to remove my powers permanently?" she asked, earning a bewildered expression from the elder man before she explained, "This power I have is dangerous in the hands of someone inexperienced and bearing a lifetime of painful instability. If something goes wrong, people will die, and I can't have this power if I'm unable to control it." she finished, looking up at Obi-wan with a pleading expression, wanting to prepare for the worst should the Jedi Council turn her away.

Obi-wan was surprised, never before had a Force-sensitive child willingly give up their connection to the Force. Though, considering the pain this girl went through since childhood, from what they heard from Ahsoka's conversation with her via comlink, it's no wonder that this girl will want to put everyone's safety first before her own. He will most definitely take this up with the Council, this kind of selflessness is something they should not slip away.

"I'll talk with the Jedi Council about this, though in all honesty, I'm not sure there's a way to remove your power." Obi-wan said, hoping that they don't have that kind of power or knowledge in severing her connection to the Force.

Carrie nodded her head again, "All the same, thank you." she said before a medical droid came into the room. Looking from the droid to the Jedi Master, she gave him a questioning look before he explained, "We're going to scan your body to see if you sustained any internal injuries that would need the utmost attention. Please lay down for this." Obi-wan requested before Carrie laid flat on her back against the bed.

"Will it hurt?" Carrie asked as the medical droid came to her side while Obi-wan stood on the opposite.

"You'll feel a slight tickling sensation, but no pain. Arms at your side and hold still please." Obi-wan constructed before the medical droid scanned Carrie from head to toe twice, recording past injuries and other trauma that have affected the girl.

The medical droid turned off his scanner, "Full body scan complete. No present bodily trauma detected." the droid recounted, sending the results to Obi-wan's datapad.

"Past trauma?" Obi-wan enquired as Carrie sat up, "Approximately 6,534 former bodily trauma detected." this made Obi-wan go silent as Carrie's x-ray's appeared on the screen of his datapad. The injuries and fractures to her entire body have already healed, but the evidence is still there from the years of child abuse.

"Mister Kenobi?" Carrie asked, his silence disconcerting her before he came back from his thoughts. The look in his eyes spelled pain, sympathy and compassion as he let out a sigh, "We should've found you sooner." he said, wishing that they had sensed this child from the moment she was born before the damage was done.

Carrie heard a hint of anger within his voice, something she was familiar with whenever her Mother was mad at her. But this kind of anger wasn't directed at her, it sounded like he was angry at himself.

"How could you have known? How could anyone have known?" Carrie asked with a shake of her head, "I was a nobody, I'm _still_ a nobody who came from an awful place. So how _could_ you find me if you couldn't see me?" she paused, not blaming him since she lived her life in other people's shadows trying to survive. "You found me now, so maybe that was what God or the Force intended. Whatever they have planned, none of us have any other choice but to follow through with it." Carrie finished, making Obi-wan's eyes widen before a small laugh escaped him, "You're starting to sound like a Jedi, young one." his praise made Carrie blush.

"Um, thank you." Carrie said, looking down as she fiddled with her fingers before Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the medbay, "So, what's the word on her midichlorian count?" Anakin asked in a laid back manner as he approached Obi-wan who quickly pulled up her results. After taking a peak at Carrie's test results, Anakin whistled, obviously impressed as he smiled at the girl who was accompanied by Ahsoka sitting beside her on the bed, "The Council has got to say yes."

"Speaking of, what did they say?" Obi-wan asked, getting straight to the point as Anakin and Ahsoka looked uncomfortable before the former spoke, "Well, they were skeptic and a little intrigued by our discovery." he said, not very comfortable about divulging matters that involve the girl present.

"Did I get you in trouble?" Carrie asked, her voice sounding more childlike as she stared at the younger Jedi Knight in worry.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed, facing her wide eyes, "No no, you didn't do anything, this is normal for us since we get in trouble all the time." he said, trying to lighten the mood as Obi-wan rolled his eyes at his former apprentice, "What he means is _he_ gets in trouble all the time and drags me along." he said, making Anakin turn to him with a glare, "Hey."

Carrie snickered, but quickly covered it out of habit so she won't get in trouble, "There's that smile." Ahsoka exclaimed, smiling at her new friend who blushed and shook her head, still covering her mouth. "C'mon, it's only natural to smile when something's funny. So why cover it?" Ahsoka asked, a shadow passing over Carrie's eyes before she lowered her hands as a frown took its place, "I didn't have anything to be happy about, and people told me that I had an ugly smile." she said, remembering how her classmates said that to her face.

Ahsoka's smile also vanished, "They said that?" Carrie nodded, "To your face?" Carrie nodded again. This made Ahsoka wanna throw her hands up in frustration, but she stopped herself because she didn't wanna startle Carrie. So instead, she took a deep breath to calm her anger before letting it out, "Well obviously they were a bunch of jealous idiots considering that sweet face of yours was made to have a beautiful smile." she said, making Carrie blush since no one ever said she was beautiful.

"It's true kid. Ahsoka doesn't lie about that sorta thing. Plus, you'll have more to smile about once you begin your training as a Jedi." Anakin added, trying to encourage Carrie and lift her spirits.

"Um," Carrie shifted in her bed, the reminder of what might or might not happen hitting her uncomfortably, "Mister Skywalker, I know you mean well, but I might not become a Jedi since I'm too old and it will be the Council's decision." she said, not needing to look up to see Anakin's displeased look that was directed at Obi-wan, "You said that to her?" he accused his former master with a glare.

Obi-wan opened his mouth to speak, but Carrie beat him to it, "It's fine Mister Skywalker, I'm glad he told me." Anakin and Ahsoka turned to her in surprise, "I don't wanna get my hopes up, so I need to prepare for the worst that comes if I'm not accepted. Even if the Council doesn't accept me, I'll settle with the comforting thought that someone saw something in me that wasn't demonic." Carrie said, giving Ahsoka a sad yet happy smile that she hesitantly returned.

"Uh uh," Anakin shook his head, crossing his arms, "It's that kind of thinking and humbleness that deserves a place in the temple. Kid, you have a home waiting for you with us, and I'm not gonna let the Council take that away from you." he said, refusing to accept the Council's decision if they do turn this girl away.

Carrie gave him a soft smile, "Thanks for saying that, but I don't know if you can sway the Council's decision. Even if you put in a good word for me, I'm still a stranger with monsterous capabilities that is too dangerous to be allowed to roam free."

"Well even _if_ my word won't matter, Obi-wan's definitely will." Anakin confidently said as he clapped a hand on his former master's shoulder, "He's part of the Jedi Council, his opinions are just as powerful and wise just like Grandmaster Yoda. He'll definitely convince the Council to let you stay." he said, trying to get her spirits up while Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Anakin, let's step outside please." Obi-wan said in a familiar tone he reserves for Anakin whenever the latter does something...Anakin like.

"We'll be right back." Anakin said to the two girls before he followed Obi-wan outside the medical bay. Once they were out of hearing range, Obi-wan shot Anakin a disapproving look, "What do you think you're trying to do, Anakin?"

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, not sure what he did wrong.

"Getting her hopes up like that will not make things any easier if she's not allowed to be a Jedi." Obi-wan admonished, hating how his former padawan would set him up like that and have Carrie's future weighing on his shoulders.

"Obi-wan, you saw the damage she's done at that facility with no training whatsoever. What's more, it was a Separatists facility. If Dooku sanctioned that girl to be locked up for her connection to the Force, then he wants her to be one of his weapons." Anakin said, having theorized the reason for Carrie's detainment in that dreadful place. "We're in the middle of a war, and we're losing Jedi little by little. Even if it's just her, the least we should do is to _not_ let the Sith turn her to the Darkside." he paused, letting it sink in before adding, "We need her Obi-wan, and she more than anything needs us.", trying to make Obi-wan see his side of things and how it can benefit the Jedi.

Obi-wan sighed, understanding and sympathizing Anakin's need to help Carrie, "It's not that simple Anakin. Her raw power is too much for one Jedi to handle. Setting aside the fact that she's too old to be an initiate, her scars, physical, emotional and mental after a lifetime of pain will hold her back. That kind of instability will put everyone in danger." taking a deep breath and letting it out, he said, "It is also the reason why she told me she wants us to remove her power if she's not accepted into the Order." he added, fully expecting the kind of reaction Anakin would have.

"What!" Anakin exclaimed, loud enough for his voice to echo, "She said that? That's crazy." he couldn't believe what he just heard, no one has ever made the request to remove their connection to the Force.

Obi-wan nodded, "As insane as it sounds, it seems to be the most logical and safest choice for everyone, including her." he said, hating himself for even agreeing to talk to the council about her request.

"You wouldn't really do that." Anakin said, catching the regret in the older man's expression, "You don't want to do it." he paused at Obi-wan's silence, knowing he was right, "Obi-wan...she's a good person." he quietly said, as though the worst kind of people might hear him, "She's killed with her power, and she regretted it afterwards...there's not a hint of darkness in that girl's soul. You see it...and if you were able to see it, why not the Council?" he asked, wanting nothing more than for Obi-wan to plead her case and have the Council give her a chance.

"They'll see it, but they'll still debate it. The most I can do for her is speak on her behalf before she stands before the Council and hope they can see past her sins and help her." Obi-wan said, hoping that his voice will be enough to allow her to become a Jedi.

Anakin clapped Obi-wan's shoulder, "I got faith in you Obi-wan. One of the main reasons why you're on that Council in the first place and I'm not expelled from the Order." Obi-wan's face fell immediately while Anakin grins, "You really are going to be the death of me." Obi-wan wan in a deadpan voice before Anakn clapped him on the shoulder again before leading him back into the med bay.

When they got back to the room they left Carrie and Ahsoka in, the saw Carrie levitating a metal sphere in between her palms with Ahsoka coaching her, "Keep it steady...good. You knew how you did this the first time?" she asked seeing how her new friend kept the object in midair without blinking.

"First time was when I made a crack in the door when my Mother locked me in the prayer closet. Second time was when I smash a mirror in the school restroom. Third time was after extensive research on telekinesis and I made everything in my room lift off the floor." Carrie answered, her concentration fully on the sphere as she played with it by performing tricks that involved maneuvering it around her wrist and fingers until she had the object float at the tip of her index finger. All the while allowing a childlike smile to brighten her face with Ahsoka laughing with her, unaware of the two observers.

"Ladies." Obi-wan said, announcing their presence, startling Carrie who lost her focus on the sphere that dropped onto the floor and rolled towards the two Jedi Knights until it was levitated into Anakin's hand.

"Having fun?" Anakin asked, he and Obi-wan walking towards them as he made the sphere float in his hand.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind, but I just started teaching Carrie the basics in how to manipulate the Force around objects." Ahsoka answered, happy with how she and Carrie bonded by learning the basics.

"Are you mad?" Carrie asked, fearing that she may have gotten her friend in trouble for wanting to know what Jedi use their powers for.

"Quite the opposite young one." Obi-wan said with an impressed smile as he used the Force to call the sphere to him, "But since we're learning the basics, then it is important for you to know that you have divide your focus on everything around you, not just one thing." he explained, levitating the sphere in his hand, "By only concentrating on one object, you leave yourself wide open for attacks. For Jedi, it is a requirement and strength that assists us in battle. You must use both offence and defence in your fights. Otherwise, your enemy will have the upperhand, and you'll lose." he finished, floating the sphere back to Carrie who took it, not taking her eyes off of Obi-wan, absorbing his every word, knowing that she will need it.

"I understand...Master Kenobi." Carrie said, bowing her head to him in respect, making said Jedi smile before beckoning her to come out of the medical bed.

"Now then, time for bed, our night cycle is upon us and we must get some sleep. We'll arrive in the afternoon tomorrow and it's gonna be a big day seeing how we'll be meeting with the Council to discuss your future." Obi-wan said, making Carrie's smile falter a bit with Ahsoka patting her back for comfort while Anakin mumbled, "Way to sugar coat it."

Obi-wan chose not to respond as he turned to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, if it's not too much trouble, could she sleep in your quarters?" he asked, earning a smile from the Togruta, "You took the words out of my mouth. Let's go Carrie." she said as she pulled Carrie out of bed and guided her out of the medbay with the former waving at Anakin and Obi-wan, "Good Night." before disappearing out of the room with Ahsoka.

This left the two older Jedi alone once again, "Tomorrow's about to be one of those major headaches. Only this time you're not the cause of it...yet." Obi-wan said, not at all looking forward to to returning to the temple.

"Thank you." Anakin sarcastically said before they too left for their quarters, preparing for tomorrow and pray that they have a new addition to the Order.

* * *

 ** _At least 40 people read the first chapter to this story and did not leave a review. Though I am happy that 3 people follow this story, my confidence has been diminished just a little seeing how no one told me their thoughts for this fic._**

 ** _ ** _If at least three people could leave me a happy review for this chapter, I would really appreciate it and I'll definitely have the motivation to post new chapters in the future. Thank you._**_**


End file.
